Le Capitole de Panem : Ma nouvelle maison
by Kelup
Summary: Je revois mes parents crier mon nom quand je fut en portée par le monstre volant, a l'age de 7 ans . Je vivais dans hémisphère sud , plus precisement dans le royaume Alkebulan, au coté du roi et de reine. Cela fait maintenant 9 ans que je vis au capitole, sous la surveillance du présidant Snow. Moi, Nyota Moyi, Princesse du royaume perdu, je compte bien m'échapper. LEMON/VIOLENCE
1. Ma capture

Bonjour, bonjour à tous, bon pour tout vous dire, c'est ma première fiction. Je suis un peu nerveuse. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ma plume n'est pas extraordinaire, mais j'aime surtout écrire et partager. Sans plus attendre voici le premier chapitre Rated : M pour Lemon/violance

* * *

Chapitre Un : Ma capture

Hémisphère Sud : Alkebulan.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 7 ans, ma maman me lève très tôt. Elle tient à faire personnellement ma toilette, normalement c'est ma nourrice Milka qui s'en charge. Elle me lave, habille et coiffe ce qui doit être un véritable calvaire avec mes longs cheveux frisés. Ces caresses capillaires se transforment peu à peu en torture.

**" Ahh ! Aie maman, j'ai ... Ah ! Mal ! **Criais-je de douleur

- **J'ai presque terminée, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Mais ne bouge pas autant non plus ! **me répond-elle"

Ma mère est la personne la plus douce que je connaisse, elle me sourit à chaque fois que je la regarde. Maman ne peut pas toujours s'occuper de moi, ces obligations le lui empêchent. Son plus grand malheur selon elle. Maman n'as pas que voyagée dans Alkebulan, mais dans tout l'hémisphère sud pour rendre la vie plus douce aux des personnes qui nous entourent. Son cœur gros a séduit mon père. Leur union a fait un scandale, la fille d'un guerrier d'un royaume voisin épouse du le prince héritier du royaume le plus grand et fort de tout l'hémisphère sud, non mais vous imaginez ? En parlant de papa, il a réussi à donner un nouvelle l'air au royaume tout ça grâce à maman et souhaite replacer la monarchie qui règne en ce moment par une démocratie. Mais ça, c'est à voir... J'aime passer du temps avec mon père, il m'a fait découvrir pleins de chose, maintenant je sais faire du vélo et me battre à main nue. Papa dit que les armes sont uniquement pour la chasse et les grandes guerres : _Une vie est faite à la main, elle doit être alors arrachée à la main._ Mon père n'a encore tué personne et emprisonné très peu de personne. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le fait, je peux voir sa tristesse dans ses yeux et son dégoût au bout des doigts. Malheureusement mon père était aussi disponible que ma mère, ils font tout ensemble. Mes parents ont tenus que je choisis moi-même ma nourrice. Milka avant d'être ma nourrice, était en cuisine. Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle me préparait mon gâteau préféré : Moelleux au chocolat avec une sauce caramel, malgré l'interdiction formel de mes parents. Elle m'apprenait plein de jeux, elle est ma première amie, ma grande sœur. J'ai choisi Milka à quatre ans. Elle en avait dix-huit. C'était la seule solution que j'ai pu trouver pour qu'elle ne parte pas vivre avec le méchant homme qu'on lui avait imposé comme mari.

Maman a enfin fini de me coiffé. Elle n'a fait que définir mes boucles mais j'étais vraiment belle. Elle a pris peut-être 3 heures pour me préparer mais j'ai pu passer du temps au côté de ma mère. Voilà qu'elle s'éclipse à nouveau. J'attends pendant des heures dans ma chambre dans l'espoir que l'on vienne me chercher. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, j'enfile un petit gilet et pars à la rencontre d'Omari. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je prenne des cours à domicile. Je suis comme les autres enfants, un enfant du peuple. On s'est connu à l'école maternelle. On a une classe de différence, il a été baptisé meilleur ami lorsqu'il protégé de la pluie terrible y a quelques années. Omari, lui, m'apprend à se battre avec des armes. On est inséparable. Je me faufile entre les gardes et une fois à l'extérieur, je cours jusqu'à la pharmacie. Dès mon arrivée j'applique notre code : dans un buisson derrière chez lui, il y a caché un miroir brisé, je crée des reflets lumineux sur ces fenêtres. Deux minutes plus tard, il a mes côtés.

**« Joyeux anniversaire Nyota, tu seras peut-être plus grande que moi un jour ! **dit-il en me câlinant. **Tien j'ai fallu oublier, Des boules de piments, tes bonbons préféré**. »

Il me tend le petit sachet rempli de boule de piment, ces _bonbons_ étaient en réalité des médicaments. Un seul de ces petites billes pouvait dégager les voies respiratoires bouchées. J'en suis totalement acro. J'eu à peine le temps d'en mettre un sur ma langue qu'un drôle d'oiseau géant gris nous cache le soleil. Le volatile faisait des bruits horribles. Les personnes dans la rue semblent être affolées, l'alarme d'urgence résonne dans les rues. Quelque d'horrible est en train de se produire. Sans même me rendre compte j'étais en train de courir, direction le palais.

« **Nyota ! Qu'es que tu fais ?**

- **Mes parents, je dois être avec eux !**

Il m'attrape par le bras et me le sert d'une force incroyable. Je ne peux pas les laisser sans moi, ni même lui. Les gens courent et nous piétinent presque. Omari ne fait que me faire perdre du temps

- **Viens avec moi à la maison. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, allez viens !**

- **Non laisse-moi tu me fais perdre mon temps**

L'oiseau laisse s'échapper de son ventre des personnes vêtu d'un costume blanc

- **Laisse-moi t'accompagner s'il te plait »**

Il me laisse enfin bras, et nous courront vers ma demeure. Les hommes blancs sont sur nos terres. Malgré le beau temps qu'il fait, l'ambiance est sombre. Tout le monde bouscule tout le monde, bébés et enfants en larme au sol. Moi aussi je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Pourquoi tout cela arrive, qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? L'un des gardes était parti à ma recherche, il nous pris sous le bras Omari et moi. Dans cette position je peux observer tout les horreurs qui m'entourent. Les hommes armés sont dernière nous, Je les entends dialoguer entre eux mais je ne connais pas cette langue, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Ces personnes sont sans cœur, visage froid, regard glacer, matraque à la main. Les maisons sont brûlées, les résidents se transforment en torche humaine, l'un d'eux me supplie de l'aider et avant de finir sa phrase, il s'écoule au pied du garde. Il fumait de ton son corps, l'odeur me brûlait les narines. Sa figure pouvais donner la nausée à plus d'un. Les yeux étaient devenus noir de cendre, on ne pouvait plus distinguer sa couleur de peau d'origine, on pouvait a percevoir son crane presque fracassé, un genre de croûte noir sombre lui couvrait la totalité du visage. A sa joue gauche, par contre, nous montrait sa chair rose humide. Je me manque de vomir à plusieurs reprises à la vue du cadavre. Un ennemi brandi son couteau vers le soleil, le passe sous la gorge d'une femme engrossée. Je crie à gorge déployée en regardant le sang giclé sur le visage ravie du tueur et passe sa langue sur les gouttes de sang de la bonne femme qui coulent sur son visage. La tête de la femme décapitée roule, roule jusqu'aux meurtriers qui s'amusent avec. Je ne peux retenir le gâteau au chocolat de Milka, je recrache mon estomac sur le dos de mon sauveur. Quand on a perçois le grand bâtiment entouré de guerrier et que les gros volatiles sont là comme des para-soleils, mon ami Omari, me chuchote que tout va bien se passer, j'y crois pas un mot.

Le garde nous dépose à l'entrée du château, je le remercie de nous avoir conduit ici et m'excuse d'avoir tachée son costume. Omari me prend la main et me traîne jusqu'à la salle principale. Là-bas, j'aperçois maman de dos, tremblante. Je fais abstraction des personnes qui l'entoure, cours vers en larme et m'accroche à sa robe

**« Maman excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te désobéir, pardonne-moi s'il te plait, je ne suis pas une mauvaise fille ! **Supplie-je. **Je m'ennuyais trop dans ma chambre, pardon de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton autorisation pour aller voir Omari, je le recommencerais plus jamais**. Elle ne me répond pas, ne me regarde pas, elle tremble plus qu'avant.

- **Je ne pardonne ma fille, pars loin maintenant. **Me répond-elle sur une voix grave et glacial. Je ne comprends plus rien. Elle, qui disait que son plus grand malheur est se séparer de moi, ce n'était qui des mensonges ?** Ne reviens plus ici, ne discute pas. Va-t'en !**

- **Non maman, je t'aime, je ne veux pas. Pardon s'il te plait ! Maman regarde-moi, je t'en supplie. »**

Elle se tourne enfin vers moi. On a tailladé son beau visage**, **de son œil amande à ses lèvres pulpeuses rose bonbon. Elle penche vers moi et pause son dernier baiser sur mon petit nez. Elle me jure qu'un jour on se retrouvera, elle, papa et moi. Avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, je fus arraché à ma mère par un des meurtriers qui a réussi à pénétrer. Je hure et supplie ma mère de ne pas me punir. Je remarque mon père à terre, assommé ou peut-être mort. Ma mère me retiens de toute ces forces mais l'homme lui met un coup de coude, sa plaie s'aggrave. Maman, dans un état second, sort ces griffes et se bat comme papa m'a appris. Elle a réussi à planter son œil droit. Le borgne assomme sous la panique ma mère et il court vers la sortie. Je vois ma mère ramper jusqu'à mon père, il bouge ces lèvres, il vit, puisse dans sa force pour me dire qu'il me retrouvera.

L'homme en blanc m'amène dans l'oiseau qui est à terre. Je suis paniquée, que faire ? Je me défendre et fuir ? Rester ? L'homme me ligote les poignets. Il essaye de parler, mais je ne comprends rien. Il est inscrit sur la porte « _PANEM _». Je regarde à travers le hublot, ma terre détruite, mes larmes me brouillent la vue. Je m'allonge sur le sol et laisse mes larmes couler jusqu'à le sommeil m'emporte.

Joyeux Anniversaire Nyota Moyi .

* * *

Voila, mon premier chapitre.

Si vous avez des avis a faire partager, des impressions, des idées, je suis ouverte.

J'espère que vous aviez aimé. Oui, je sais : il y a pas de personnages de Hunger Games, ils seront là dans les chapitres suivants, patience ! A bientôt

Kelup'


	2. Le bal d'été

Chapitre Deux : Le bal de l'été

* * *

Hémisphère Nord : Panem - Capitole. Neuf ans plus tard.

Il pleut, on peut dire que c'est presque une habitude ici. Ciel obscure, bâtiments pale, sol gris. Voilà ce que je vois de ma chambre. La seule pointe de couleur est apporté par les citoyens du capitole par leur style disons … Original ? Non Horrible, avec un grand H majuscule. Dieu merci, je ne suis pas épileptique. Passer du jaune au rose, du rose au vert à s'en peindre la peau, quel courage de la part des habitants ! Il faut avoir l'estomac bien accroché pour vivre dans un tel endroit. On se croirait dans un cirque, moi entant que _femme exotique_ dans la bouche de celui-là ou de _monstre_ dans les pensées de celui-ci. « _Je n'ai jamais vu d'individu de l'autre hémisphère _» Me dit-on souvent. Pourtant je suis faite de chair et de sang, tout comme eux. Rien de diffère, à par mon teint foncé. Mais je ne suis pas la seule personne de couleur ici, on est plus dans l'ancien monde !

**« Princesse ? Mademoiselle Moyi ? Vous me suivez ? **Dit-elle en me remuant des bouts des doigts. Elle a le don de me mettre en pétard, je déteste tout contact humain, ça m'hérisse les poils, elle le sait très bien.

**- Je ne suis pas sourde jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Siris. Vous ne récolterais aucun fruit en me secouant comme un prunier ! **Lui grogne-je **Poursuivez. **

**- Nyota, je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme vous le faite. **Répond-elle.

Je serre mes poings si forts que mes ongles pénètrent ma chair. Elle ne mérite pas que je m'épuise pour elle. J'évite de regardée ma tasse de thé bouillant posée juste devant moi, elle peut me donner une idée qui pourrais faire fondre son visage. Il faut que lui répond le plus vite possible avant qu'elle pense qu'elle a le dessus sur moi.

**- Et moi, je ne me rappel pas de vous donner l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, n'es pas ? comme je l'ai dis il y a deux seconde, poursuivez mademoiselle **réplique-je en imitant sa voix aigu sur le mot _mademoiselle._

**- Bien **dit-elle après deux seconde de réflexion de trop à mon gout. **Vous avez un emploi du temps assez léger aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord le déjeuner, ensuite le président Snow vous attendra dans son bureau pour votre entrain de la semaine. Suivi de quelques heures libres avant votre préparation du bal d'été. C'est compris ?**

**- Oui merci Siris **Dis-je d'un souffle **Vous pouvez disposer.** **»**

Elle tourne les talons et sort enfin de ma chambre. Siris est une vieille gâteuse au teint orange. Ce n'est pas un secret, on ne s'entend pas. Mais elle tient tout de même à « s'occupée » de moi, un genre de tutrice. Son visage me retourne le cœur, son parfum me donne des maux de crane, sa voix me glace le sang, sa façon de marcher me tape sur le système. J'espère que je ne serais pas obligée de la parler pour le reste de la journée. Je m'en file une tenue appropriée pour voir monsieur le président, une robe à la couleur de ma chambre de fillette. Je mets mes petites chaussures et sors de ma demeure. Je vis dans le manoir de Snow avec toute sa famille, les grandes –riches personnes du capitole et sans doute aussi ces captures, ces trophées.

Dans les couloirs, à mon arrivée à Panem, je cherchais souvent les failles qui pouvaient avoir pour m'échapper avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoit. Mais en fait, c'est moi l'observée voire l'écoutée et je l'ignorais. Snow est un malin. Je me demande toujours quel est son vrai intérêt à prendre soin de moi ? Objet de chantage ? Joyau précieux venu d'un pays lointain exposé dans un musée ? Animal de foire qui amuse la galerie ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser surtout devant mon plat : un ragoût d'agneaux. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je mange seule. Les individus du capitole m'ennuie à parler constamment de futilité et des mêmes futilités. Leur préoccupation première est la fête d'été, qui a lieu une semaine avant les Hunger Games. C'est la période où les personnes deux fois plus excités que d'habitude. Super.

Je racle le fond de mon assiette et le dépose moi-même, mon plat à la cuisine pour soulager un peu la muette ou perdre quelques minutes de mon rendez-vous. Je traîne des pieds vers les escaliers et non l'ascenseur, je lève avec peine mes jambes lourdes, jusqu'au dernière étage, le cinquième. Me voici, devant sa porte, Je frotte mes mains humides contre ma robe, ravale ma salive, fais deux pas en avant, soulève mon poing puis se ramollie. Prise de panique, je tourne en rond dans le couloir peu éclairé. Et si m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ? La mort de mes parents, le décès de ma nation, ma mort prochaine ? La crise, la panique, le chaos m'étouffe et me serre le cœur. Je suffoque de plus en plus fort. Je voudrais qu'il soit là, lui. Me soutenir comme il sait bien le faire. Je le vois jamais en journée, que en soirée, rarement la nuit, souvent moi dans mon cachot et lui avec ces femmes. Je me mets en sol, avec l'espoir de respirer correctement. Seulement dix minutes de manquées. Je me relève et cette fois, je frappe avec détermination cette maudite porte.

Finalement le couloir me manque, il est assis à son bureau et poursuit ces affaires comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Sans parler de son parfum de rose et de … sang !

**« Vous voilà enfin Princesse Nyota, je pensais à envoyer mes hommes à votre cherche. **Me lance-il sans même de prendre la peine de me regarder**.**

**- Pardonnez mon retard, je ne me sentais pas très bien, sans doute le repas. **Mens-je **Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui** **? Pas trop débordé par les évènements ? **Snow lève enfin les yeux vers moi.

**- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, cette période n'est pas de tout repos. Mais cessons de parler de moi et installez-vous donc, vous êtes chez vous !**

Vous êtes comme chez vous » ça le fait bien rire. C'est pas chez moi ici, vous m'avez pas recueillie, vous m'avez volé et détruit ce que j'aimais, ce que j'aime. Faite comme chez vous, je détruirai mon chez moi.

**- Alors comment allez-vous mademoiselle Moyi ?** Me demande-t-il

**- Je vais bien, merci. J'ai beaucoup aimée la robe que vous m'avez choisi pour ce soir.**

**- Je vous observe depuis longtemps, je m'en douterais qu'elle plairait, vos admirateur seront fou de joie quand ils vous verront dans cette tenue.**

**- Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils aient la chance de m'apercevoir **

**- Ils pourraient vous observez de différente manière…**

J'éclate de rire deux seconde après ces dernières paroles, de nervosité peut-être. Mais ça ne fait rire que moi. Le président garde son visage fermé.

**- Il y a une danse dans votre royaume, que les femmes font. vous la connaissez ?**

**- Oui, elle très est intime. La femme le fait seulement durant la lune de miel pour son mari et seulement son mari.**

**- Je vois.** Dit-il avant de se racler la gorge. **Je pense que tes prétendants seront ravis que vous leur fassiez une démonstration **

**- Non.** Réplique-je sèchement, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux. **Je ne suis pas assez femme pour faire cette danse, elle est bien trop sensuelle pour moi. Si je me mets la danser, ça sera plus ridicule qu'autre chose je vous assure. Le but n'es pas de faire rire les gens n'es pas ?**

**- Princesse Nyota, vous incarnez l'exotisme et la sensualité. Les hommes seront heureux de vous voir en femme. Et je pense que vous ne voulez aucun drame arrive à votre ami du soir ? Je vous laisse réfléchir à tête reposée.**

**- Jusqu'à quand ?**

**- A la parade des tribus. Bonne Journée, Mademoiselle Moyi**

**- Bonne journée, monsieur le président »**

Voilà que j'ai une promotion de danseuse exotique, appeler aussi strip-teaseuse.

Le bal de l'été est dans deux heures. Je prends à nouveau une douche. Je me retrouve devant ce bout de tissu, une longue robe bustier rouge avec ouverture sur le côté droit de ma jambe. La robe de Snow me montre bien ce qu'il veut de moi : Faire rêver le male. Ma coiffeuse visagiste arrive, Alba. C'est la personne la plus clame et posé que j'ai pu connaitre ici. Je dis ça parce qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup, on pourrait la confondre avec une muette. Elle me maquille pour commencer. Pour une fois, Alba ne m'attache pas les cheveux. Mes cheveux frisés retombent sur mes épaules et me couvre la moitié de mon visage. Quand je me retourne pour me voir dans la glace, j'y vois une vraie femme, oui, ma mère. C'est la première fois que je la revois après neuf ans. Je suis sa copie, ces yeux en amende, son tout petit nez, ces joues généreuses et ces lèvres pulpeuses rosées. Alba me prend dans ces bras en silence, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je la remercie, j'avais presque oubliée le visage de ma génitrice. Elle me dépose un chaud sur mon front, me conseil de ne pas pleurer et m'entraine vers ma porte.

Arrivé à la salle de réception, je vois le monde sur leur trente-et-un. Je pense que Snow n'aura pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Il y a bien plus belle que moi ici, je ne suis pas l'image qu'il recherche, je me fonds totalement dans la masse des joyeux personnages du capitole. Sensuelle ? Peut-être. L'image même ? Oh que non. Comme ma maman disait : _Les femmes sont tous belles à vingt ans._

Je le vois, enfin, mon plaisir du jour de dos. En compagnie de trois jeunes … Que dis-je ? Femmes mures. Je m'approche de lui doucement. Je reste dernière lui. Je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule, mon autre main lui caresse le cou des bouts des doigts. Mes talons permettent à mes lèvres de lui d'effleurer l'oreille droite. Je prends ma voix la plus charnel et lui chuchote doucement :

**« Je vous ai manquée, Monsieur ****Odair ?**

Je vois son sourire charmeur se dessiner sur ces lèvres.

**- J'arrive enfin à vous manquer Princesse?** Me demande Finnick

**- A qui vous ne manqueriez pas avec la nuit que nous avions passée ? **

Je vois ces bonnes femmes bouillir sur place à en faire fondre leurs perruques. En même temps, elles n'ont pas honte de vouloir goûter à Finnick ? Il peut-être leur fils. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer pour elle.

**- Je vous veux pour moi cette nuit.** Lui lance-je »

Il se retourne enfin vers moi, me prend par la taille et plonge ces yeux verts dans les miens. Je suis comme hypnotiser, pétrifier. **« Je n'ai jamais aussi belle que vous. Vous êtes une vraie déesse » ** me dit-il avant de l'emmener le plus vite dans ma chambre sous le regard de Snow.

A peine renter, nous nous écroulons de rire à en plus respirer. Quand on avait enfin fini de rire. Il me regard droit dans les yeux et se roule parterre.

« **Quoi ? J'étais aussi nulle que ça ?** Lui demande-je avant de m'adosser au mur

**- Je pensais qu'une princesse ne parlait pas comme ça.** Répond-il à moitié. **Je vous veux pour moi cette nuit AHAHAHAAHA ! J'aurai dus l'enregistrer **

**- N'ose pas me mettre en colère toi ou je te renvois avec tes vieilles peaux !**

**- Jalouse ?**

**- Plutôt crever ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire **Me reprenne-je

**- Oh déstresse, ça va ! **Grogne-t-il** »**

Finnick Odair, ce garçon à tous les défauts du monde. Il est arrogent, prétentieux, séducteur, égocentrique. Mais c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Le premier Hunger Games que j'ai vu, à Sept ans, quand j'ai débarquée à Panem, était celui de Finnick. On s'est rencontrés après sa victoire. C'est lui qui m'a appris à parler anglais. Pas besoin de parler swahili pour qu'on se comprenne. Il faisait très souvent des aller-retour pour moi, puis pour Snow pour remplir ces obligations d'homme objet. Finnick vaut bien plus que ça.

On est resté ici, pendant des bonnes heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais lui me racontais surtout les secrets qu'il a découverts sur les oreillers de ces conquêtes. Je lui dis que Snow veux que je danse pour quelque homme. Il me dit seulement :

**« Le plaisir des yeux deviendra le plaisir des hommes. Bon moi, j'y vais, demain je prends le train pour le district Quatre.**

**- Hunger Games ? **Demande-je

**- Hunger Games. Dors bien Petite.**

**- Finnick, pourquoi tu flippes constamment devant Annie ? Sois un homme enfin merde ! **

**- Trouve-toi un petit copain, tu deviens énervante quand tu te mêles des affaires de couple !**

**- Ferme bien la porte en partant et ah oui, passe le bonjour à Annie !**

**- Bonne nuit Nyota, je t'appellerai quand je serai arrivé »**

Joyeux Hunger Games Finnick !

Fin du chapitre deux

* * *

23h-6h pour l'écrire. Je suis fière de moi et pas crever. Bonne année 2014 à vous tous !

Kelup'


End file.
